Ruby's Undertale
by JennytheTigerWolf
Summary: When Ruby falls down in Mountain Glenn, she ends up in the underground. Trying to return to her team, she will meet many trials and monsters. Luckily, she's not alone. Zwei is with her, but unfortunately Crescent Rose is not. Will she be able to survive in the underground and return home? Or will she stay forever in the underground? What about her team?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I** **don't** **RWBY nor do I own Undertale. They belong to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy.**

… **.**

 _Legends...Stories scattered through time...Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past..._

 _Long ago, when man was beginning to rise from dust, another being was also created from the same dust as man. These were monsters, however, unlike the creatures of Grimm they did not want to destroy man nor their creation. These monsters wanted to live in harmony with mankind and spark a light that would cast out the darkness known as Grimm._

 _The leaders of both species, with the same goal in mind, came together to bring an end to Grimm. So with their resources, they were able to discover a new power, dust. Dust brought forth hope and harmony between the two. They were able to use this power to flourish in strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _Both man and monsters lived together in peace for many years. However, the light that was brought from dust, slowly flickered out and darkness returned to consume the world. Dust brought forth corruption and greed. The beings from both parties wanted complete control over dust._

 _Monster and man wanted more and more power. Each one wanted complete reign over the earth. So, war broke out between monsters and men. The war lasted for several years. Many lost their lives. Man came to hate monsters, and monsters came to hate men. The harmony and light that once existed between them, faded._

 _The war and hatred attracted the Grimm. It made them stronger. However, this time both monster and man refused to work together. After fighting for so long and losing so many lives, the monsters realized that they had put aside their difference and band together with the humans in order to defeat the creatures of Grimm._

 _However, the humans took advantage this opportunity, seeing it as a sign of weakness, to defeat the monsters. They banished the monsters underground in Mt. Ebott with a spell._

 _Many years later..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I** **don't** **RWBY nor do I own Undertale. They belong to their respective owners. I realize that I left the first chapter in an awkward place, but I'm too lazy to edit it so I'm gonna leave it as is.**

… **.**

It is late at night at Mountain Glenn, and there is grimm prowling throughout the quiet night. The only humans you can find on the mountain are four teenage girls and one middle-aged man, who are currently asleep. The only fully awake person is a blonde seventeen year old girl, named yang.

Everyone was asleep until a black corgi, who was sleeping next to a young fifteen year old red-head girl, named Ruby, started to stir from his sleep. This action subsequently woke up his owner. Ruby slightly startled from being pulled out of her dreams, looked around only to see her dog run off.

"Zwei...Zwei...Zwei, where are you," Ruby whispered, not wanting to wake up her teammates. She left her group to find the corgi, and found him urinating outside.

"Zwei. This is a wasteland. You literally could have done that anywhere," Ruby scolded the dog. As she was picking up her dog, she heard male voices close by. Ruby quickly went to hide behind a building and scanned the area to see who was talking. There were two members of the white fang talking to each other. They were patrolling, and Ruby decided to tail them with Zwei casually following her.

Ruby followed them, until they went inside a building. Ruby took cover behind another building. She picked up her corgi, and had him look to see if the two white fang members went inside a building.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes, " Ruby asked her dog. The dog barked once

"Oh! This is it! This is it," She told her dog excitedly. Ruby pulled out her scroll to call her teammates for backup, but there was no signal.

"Oh man," Ruby said disappointedly, but she had to see what the white fang were up to and find their secret hiding place. As she was walking towards the building, Ruby heard cracking sounds and saw that the floor was braking. Ruby realized she was standing in a sinkhole too late. The floor collapsed. Ruby tried grabbing an edge of the floor, but her hands barely grazed it.

She along with Zwei fell down the deep hole. Ruby grabbed Zwei by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close to her chest. The corgi was whimpering in fear. Ruby closed her eyes shut, she had no idea what to do.

….

When Yang's shift as look out ended, she stretched out her limbs and walked to the others. She was going to wake up Weiss, but noticed Ruby was not there.

"Hey where's Ruby," Yang asked. Everyone woke up from their slumber.

"What," Professor Oobleck asked, popping out of nowhere.

"I don't know," Blake responded, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, look Zwei's not here as well," Weiss said, looking around for the corgi and her red themed teammate.

"This is bad," Oobleck said, while rubbing his chin, "Grab your weapons. We must search for Ruby and Zwei at once. For all we know, she could be in trouble."

Everyone went out into the night to search for Ruby and Zwei. They were all worried and hoping that nothing has happened to the youngest member of team RWBY. Team RWBY and Oobleck split up in pairs in order to cover more ground. Weiss went with Oobleck to search for her partner, while Yang went searching for her sister with Blake.

After two hours of searching for Ruby, Yang found Ruby's High Caliber Sniper-Scythe, dubbed Crescent Rose, near a hole. Ruby was nowhere in sight, and Yang was going into her overprotective sister mode. Blake was contacting Oobleck and Weiss about their discovery.

"DAMMIT! She must have fallen down the hole," Yang exclaimed frustratedly. She bunched a building nearby, leaving a huge hole in the building. "I must be the worst sister ever…"

"Don't say that Yang," Blake told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yang looked her partner in the eye. The intense stare the two girls shared was broken when Weiss and Oobleck arrived at the scene.

Oobleck began explaining to the girls the history of how the people of Mountain Glenn moved underground to survive from the numerous grimm attacks. The professor also told the girls how the people of Mountain Glenn all died in the underground village. He, along team RWBY, realized that the underground crime network they were searching for was literally working underground.

"If Ruby is down there...we must find her," Professor Oobleck said, transforming his coffee thermos into his weapon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RWBY belongs to roosterteeth and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **I think most of the chapters of this story will be short, unless I feel like writing a lot, but I doubt that's gonna happen because I'm lazy and I have so many crossover ideas in my head I want to get out. Sorry, but I do hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Thought are** _ **italicized**_ **.**

… **.**

*BARK, BARK*

"Uuuhhhh, my head," Ruby groaned, slowly raising from the ground into a sitting position. Zwei jumped onto Ruby's lap and licking her face, happy to finally be able to wake her up. Ruby slightly giggled, "Come on, stop it Zwei."

When Zwei finally calmed down enough, Ruby looked around her surroundings and didn't recognize where she was. "Where are we?"

Suddenly, a rush of memories entered her mind. She remembered following two members of the white fang, and then falling down a sinkhole. "Wow. Luckily I fell on these flowers to break my fall, otherwise I could I have been seriously injured," Ruby rose up to a standing position and hummed to herself, "Now how do we get out of here…"

Zwei tilted his head slightly, then sniffed the air. He barked twice and went off in a random direction. "Ooohhh, come on Zwei. This is how we got here in the first place."

Ruby after her dog. She found Zwei growling at a sunflower. "Huh? Why are you growling at this sunflower Zwei?"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," said the sunflower with a smile.

"What the heck!? You can talk," Ruby exclaimed. She was extremely freaked out because she has never seen a flower talk. She knew for a fact that talking flowers did not exist remnant. _Hehehe...I_ _must_ _still_ _be_ _dreaming_ _or_ _maybe_ _I_ _am_ _seeing_ _things_ _because_ _I_ _got_ _a_ _concussion_ _from_ _landing_ _on_ _my_ _head_.

"Hehe…Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's rude to act like you don't know who I am," Flowey said.

"But I don't even know who you are," Ruby exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Someone ought to teach you proper manners. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready or not, here we go!"

"This is getting too weird for me," Ruby said.

"You see your soul right now if is very weak and small, but it can grow if you get LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you," Flowey said with a winking face. Flowey began to throw little white things at Ruby, "Down here, LOVE is little white... 'friendliness pellets.'"

"First off, I'm not worry because I don't need love to grow strong. I have milk," Ruby said crossing her arms with a small pout, "Secondly, I don't really trust you, because Zwei doesn't trust you."

Zwei has been growling at the flower ever since they met him. Ruby kept dodging the 'friendliness pellets' whenever Flowey tried throwing some to her. Flowey was becoming extremely annoyed by this.

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS," Flowey said angrily.

"Huh, what did you say," Ruby asked, with a look of suspicion.

"I said run into the 'friendliness pellets'..." Ruby was slowly walking back from where she came. Flowey noticed and his smile faded away. His appearance changed to a sinister one and said, "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

Flowey summoned more of the white bullets and they surrounded Ruby. Ruby was freaking out. _I don't think this a dream anymore, and it's definitely not some kind of hallucination._ She tried to reach for behind her back for Crescent Rose, but her hands touched nothing but air. _Shoot. I must have dropped Crescent Rose when I fell down the hole_. "Look, I really don't know what's going on, but I just want to get out here. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything. Honestly I don't want any trouble."

"DIE," Flowey said, laughing evilly. The white bullets were closing in on Ruby. Ruby picked up Zwei, and held him closely to her chest, using her body to protect her corgi. She shut her eyes waiting for the bullets to hit her.

However, they never came. Ruby looked up and saw Flowey looked confused. Suddenly he was knocked away by a humanoid goat woman. The goat lady approached Ruby, and bowed down to her eye level. The goat woman helped Ruby up, however, Ruby was skeptical to trust this lady.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth… Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time," Toriel said to calm Ruby's nerves.

"Well, thank you for your help. Um… Do you know how to get out of here," Ruby asked.

"You're welcome, my child and of course I know how to lead you out of here. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way," she said, walking away. Ruby, carrying Zwei in her arms, followed Toriel.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins. The catacombs are full of puzzles. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

"Okay. No Problem, I'm ready to start figuring this place out," Ruby said. Toriel continued to show Ruby how to solve a couple of puzzles. Of course, Toriel helped her with the first one.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation," Toriel told Ruby.

"Wait a second. What do you mean by monsters? Are you saying that I have to fight off Grimm down here, but I don't have Crescent Rose! How am I gonna fight off Grimm," Ruby asked, freaking out at the thought of having to fight off Grimm without her most trusted weapon.

"Worry not, my innocent child. There are no Grimm down here. The monsters in the Underground are different from the creatures of Grimm. When you encounter a monster, you will enter in a fight. While in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

"What do you mean 'strike up a friendly conversation'? That's not gonna help me in a fight," Ruby was stated. She was starting to think this lady is crazy.

"Would you at least try it, please my child," Toriel begged, her eyes watery.

"I suppose I can try this once," Ruby sighed, not wanting to see the woman cry.

"Thank you, my child. Now, practice on this dummy," Toriel said with a smile.

Ruby face contorted to one of discomfort, as she walked up to the dummy. "H-hello...um...My name is Ruby... What's your name...um... The weather is nice today, don't you a-agree," Ruby was extremely uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Good job, my child. The next room awaits," Toriel said with a huge smile. Ruby sighed in relief.

As they were walking, a frog monster appeared out of nowhere. Ruby was freaking and had no idea what to do. Zwei jumped out of her arms and growled at the dog. Luckily Toriel came and scolded the monster. The frog monster hopped away, ashamed.

"This room contains a dangerous puzzle. I wonder if you could solve it," Toriel said to Ruby leading her towards the next puzzle. When they approached the puzzle, Ruby was surprised to see it was a bridge covered in metal spikes.

"Don't worry. Here take my hand." Ruby grabbed Toriel's hand, as she led her through the puzzle safely. Zwei followed closely behind Ruby, walking by her ankles. Once they reached the end of the bridge, Toriel said, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous now."

After walking for a while, Toriel stopped and turned to Ruby saying, "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However I have a difficult request to ask of you… I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel's face contorted to one of sadness and hesitation, as she said this. Toriel quickly walked away from Ruby. Ruby ran after her, but she tripped over Zwei.

"Oh My Gosh, Zwei! I'm so sorry," Ruby said, hugging her dog. Zwei barked his forgiveness, knowing his owner did not mean to hurt him. She looked up to see if Toriel was anywhere to be seen, but she was not. Ruby set Zwei down and her eyes became slightly watery. Zwei, sensing his owner's distress, grabbed Ruby's cape and began to pull it.

"What are you doing Zwei," Ruby asked. Zwei jumped away and began barking at his owner. He began to walk away, forcing Ruby to follow him. Zwei lead Ruby to a pillar and began to bark at it. Ruby looked at her dog with confusion. She walked towards Zwei and saw a piece of Toriel's dress.

"Toriel is that you," Ruby asked. Toriel walked out of the pillar.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while with your dog. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" Once again Toriel left Ruby alone with Zwei.

However, Ruby didn't feel distress this time. She was confused and slightly frustrated. Ruby thought it best to explore the Ruins with Zwei. _I guess it would be alright if I explore this place. I mean it's not like I'm alone or anything. I have Zwei by my side and if anything goes wrong, I can always call Toriel. However, that lady is super weird. I just want to return to beacon with team RWBY. I wonder how team RWBY is going to find me down here? I have no way of communicating with them. I would use my scroll to contact them, but it broke when I landed here._

Ruby was lost in thought, as Zwei walked beside his master. Suddenly, the cell phone Toriel gave Ruby rang. Toriel asked if she left the room and how there was dangerous puzzles ahead, but it was too late since Ruby already left the room.

Ruby entered a room that had a stand with a bowl full of candy. The sign said to take one, but Ruby grabbed a handful, which resulted in the bowl of candy falling down to the floor, and put them in her pocket, walking away from the scene of the crime because she didn't want to be in trouble.

Ruby encountered several monsters during her journey. She decided to compliment them and to engage in a friendly conversation with them, since she didn't have her beloved Crescent Rose and she knew she didn't have enough aura to run away from all of them. The monsters were friendly and were flattered by Ruby's compliment. They even asked if they could pet Zwei. Zwei loved the attention and the monsters were happy. Ruby was just happy she didn't have to fight them.

Zwei helped Ruby solve all the puzzles. Ruby was really grateful that Zwei was here to help get through all these puzzles. While Ruby was walking with Zwei, Toriel would call her several times asking her if she liked cinnamon or butterscotch and other random similar questions. Toriel was acting strange, but Ruby was used to it now. Besides, she was focusing on all the weird things that were occurring to her as she journeyed the catacombs.

For example, Ruby and Zwei encountered a puzzle where they had to move rocks. The first two were easy, but the third one began to talk. It freaked Ruby out. She politely asked the rock to move. The rock was a strange character, calling Ruby pumpkin, and he was being a complete smart ass. The rock annoyed Ruby, but she kept her calm. Eventually the rock complied with her request, allowing Ruby to move forward.

Another example was when they encountered a ghost. When they met the ghost, he was pretending to sleep and it was so obvious since he literally said 'Z' as he lied on the floor. Ruby had a huge sweatdrop from the awkwardness of the moment. She would have walked away, but Zwei jumped on top of the ghost and began to lick his face. He immediately jumped up from shock. He looked like he was going to cry. Ruby felt bad for the sad ghost, so she decided to cheer him. She pulled Zwei away from him and engaged in a friendly conversation. She even tried saying a couple of jokes, mostly bad puns she learned from Yang, and shared the candy she grabbed earlier. She had Zwei do a couple of tricks. Little by little, she began to cheer the ghost up. She found out his name was Napstablook. He even showed her something called the 'dapper look' which was him wearing a top hat. He even became comfortable enough with Zwei to pet the corgi.

Napstablook told Ruby how came to the Ruins often, since nobody comes around there. He mentioned how he was happy to meet a new person who is kind. Ruby blushed at the compliment. Once the ghost realized he was rambling, he blushed, apologized, and got out of her way.

After spending most of her day in the catacombs, she found Toriel.

"Oh my, how did you find me, my child," Toriel asked.

"Well I just followed Zwei," Ruby responded.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try to surprise you like this. Err… Well I cannot spoil the surprise yet. You must come with me to my home. Come, little one," Toriel cheerfully said.

"Um… Okay," Ruby said, she followed Toriel to her home. Once inside, a sweet aroma filled the cozy, tidy home.

"Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you," Toriel voiced happily, taking Ruby's hand and dragging her towards another room.

"W-wait hold u-up a second…" Ruby stuttered, gently trying to pull her hand away from Toriel's, However, it was too late Toriel brought her to a bedroom and said, "Don't fret, my innocent one. This is it… a room of your own. I hope you like it."

Once Toriel led her inside the bedroom, she hastily walked out, leaving Ruby alone with Zwei. She sat on the bed and turned to Zwei who sat at the foot of the bed. He was softly whining and Ruby looked at her feet sadly muttering to her dog, "I know Zwei. I want to go home too. I appreciate everything Toriel is doing for us, but I can't live here. What should I do, Zwei?"

Zwei curled up to his owner and barked his agreement. Ruby petted her dog in a soothing manner. After a couple of minutes, Zwei was already asleep. It was getting late and Ruby was tired, but also hungry she heard her stomach growl. She sneaked out of the room and went to the kitchen. There was a pie there. Ruby grabbed a slice and ate it quickly. Once she consumed it, she returned to the bedroom and immediately went to sleep. She dreamed of returning to her team and beacon academy.

* * *

 _Fuck,_ Yang thought as she punched Roman Torchwick. The middle aged man had bruises covering his face and now he sported a broken nose. When team RWBY entered the underground village, chaos immediately began. Yang was the first one at the scene, her eyes red with fury and her body engulfed in flames. She was knocking out members of the White Fang with one punch. She was destroying everything looking for her sister, but she wasn't the only one. Weiss and Blake were disposing of the White Fang quickly and mercilessly, while looking through every crevice for their young leader.

When the girls saw Roman Torchwick, they quickly worked together to beat up the criminal.

"Where's Ruby you creep," Yang shouted. Team WBY thought he was holding Ruby as a hostage.

"Sorry Blondie, but I don't know who or what you are talking about," Torchwick said pointing his gun at Yang. However, he missed when Weiss hit his cane away and Blake kicked his face.

"Liar," Yang shouted punching him in the gut.

They nearly killed the held his bloody figure, holding him in the air but the front of his shirt. She was ready to kill this man with one punch, but Oobleck stepped in and stopped them.

"Stop! You girls are letting your emotions take control of your actions," Oobleck scolded them.

"You better listen to your boss, little girls," Roman said with a smirk, spitting blood on the floor.

"As for you, Mister Torchwick, I suggest you be cooperative, unless you want to die today," Oobleck threatened, pointing his weapon at Torchwick's head. "Now what are you planning to do with all these explosives."

"Huh..." the three girls said simultaneously. Finally, they realized that there was a train full of explosives, not noticing it before because they were occupied with trying to find Ruby.

"Well...I would love to share my great master plan, but wouldn't that be cliche," Torchwick snidely replied to Oobleck's question, "Besides I wouldn't want to spoil the...surprise." Torchwick began to snicker, until Yang knocked him out with one punch.

"Miss Xiao Long," Oobleck reprimanded.

"Sorry Professor, but that guy really ticked me off," Yang responded.

"Your anger will be your downfall one day. You will discuss your punishment later for disobeying orders, but right now we have take Mister Torchwick to Beacon Academy for interrogation."

"But Professor, what about Ruby," Weiss and Yang said together.

"Professor Oobleck is right. We need to interrogate Torchwick and the White Fang to find out what they are up to. This is our number one priority. It is why we came here in the first place," Blake told her comrades.

"What the fuck Blake," Yang exclaimed, grabbing the front of her partner's shirt.

"Miss Xiao Long! If you can't control yourself I will have to put you in probation, and you will be unable to search for your search for your sister," Oobleck warned her. Yang pushed Blake away and stomped away. Weiss looked disappointed at Blake, before running after Yang. Oobleck placed a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder, before walking away to call for assistance.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RWBY belongs to roosterteeth and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **A/N: I want to take a moment to apologize for not updating sooner. I'm not abandoning my stories. It's just that life has been pretty weird. I am also working on two other stories, maybe even more. Also, I realized that I didn't include Neo, and I have no clue why, and I apologize for that. Now, I will stop taking up your time, with my rants, so you can read chapter three. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thought are** _ **italicized**_ **.**

… **.**

 **Ruby's Pov:**

I woke up to the sound of loud barks and wet dog kisses. I got up kind of groggily, not wanting to wake up from my wonderful dreams of eating strawberries and cookies, while slaying Grimm with my precious Crescent Rose. Once I was able to open my eyes, I look around my surrounding and my heart immediately drops. I guess it wasn't a nightmare. I'm really stuck... _here?_ I don't even know where _here_ is.

Zwei is barking trying to grab my attention. "Huh? What is it boy?"

Zwei paws at the door. He probably wants to go take care of business. I take a deep breath and jump off my bed. I miss jumping from my old bunk bed in Beacon. I open the door for Zwei and we head downstairs. I open the front door for Zwei as he barks in appreciation. I lean against the door frame, thinking about how we are gonna get out of here.

Lost in thought, I jumped up in shock when Toriel placed her hand on my shoulder. "I apologize, my child. Are you and Zwei hungry?"

I would have declined but my stomach growled. I blushed and responded, "Yeah, food would be great. Don't you agree Zwei?"

Zwei barked his agreement. We ate our breakfast in relative silence, Toriel would occasional share snail facts. Once Toriel finished, she took our plates and went to wash them. I was staring at my glass of milk, debating if I should ask the inevitable question. "Um, Toriel... I miss my family and I wanna go back to Beacon. Do you know how I can get out of these ruins and return home?"

Toriel's mood changed from one of happiness to a more somber one, "... I have to do something. Stay here."

Toriel stopped what she was doing and quickly left. I'm not sure if I should follow her, but one look at Zwei, and I pick him up and run after her. Once we find her, Toriel her back is turned to us. I reach a hand to her and she turns around slowly. I stop and see a few tears fall from her face. She has a small sad smile and tells Zwei and me, "You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?"

Not noticing the emphasis she placed on home, I nod my head, "Yeah, I really want to return to my family."

Toriel swallows a lump in her throat and continues, "Ahead of lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to escape again. Now be a good child and head back upstairs." As she says this, she turns away from me and walks ahead.

I am beyond shock, "Wait, what!? You can't do that." I can feel the tears wanting to escape, Zwei licks my face to comfort me. I look down at him and nod my head in determination. Crying never solved anything. I have to stop her, so me and Zwei can go home to our family.

I ran after Toriel again, easily catching up to her. I grab her arm stopping her from proceeding further. I can see the light of the exit in front of us. "Toriel, please don't do this! I need to return to my family! I don't belong here!"

"I apologize, my child, but it must be done..."

"But why!?"

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?...go to your room. This is your final warning," Toriel says, without looking at me.

I let go of my grip on her arm, "I'm sorry Toriel, but I can't do that. That's not my room. I don't belong here. I understand you want to protect me...but I'm a huntress-in-training, trained to kill monsters. I can protect myself...I'm sorry, but **_I am going home_**."

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

"There's gotta be another way..."

"Unfortunately, there is none," with a wave her hand, Toriel sent a volley of fireballs at me. Fortunately, I was able to dodge all the fireballs while carrying Zwei with me. This reminded me of the training I did with Yang. However, I knew I wouldn't be able to attack her without my precious Crescent Rose. I wasn't very good at close combat.

"Zwei go find somewhere safe to hide," I commanded my corgi, placing him on the ground. I have no idea how I will win this fight.

* * *

 **Normal Pov:**

Toriel watched as Zwei obeyed his mistress, although he did so with some hesitation. Toriel remained aloof, and waited for the dog to move out of the way before using her magic to send more fireballs at Ruby.

Ruby was able to doge most of the fireballs, due to her training at Beacon. However, she wasn't able to dodge all the fireballs. Fortunately, Ruby's aura protected her from having great damage and burns. Using her semblance, Ruby was able to get close enough to Toriel to roundhouse kick Toriel's face.

Toriel tumbled back, holding her cheek. Toriel quickly prepares to use her magic and keep Ruby away from her. Ruby continues using her semblance to try to approach Toriel as close as possible, while avoiding most of the fire spells. However it becomes increasingly difficult, because Ruby's aura was quickly depleting. It also appears as though Ruby did not cause much damage to Toriel.

As for Toriel, she wants to hold back, but Ruby proves herself to be a decent opponent. Although, Ruby has a quite a ways to go if she wants to escape the underground. Toriel can tell that the small red clad child was becoming tired, and would eventually have to admit defeat and stay with Toriel forever.

Close combat seemed to be useless in Ruby's case, seeing as she wasn't causing much damage to Toriel and she was low in aura. Ruby decided to keep her distance and try a new tactic. A tactic that Toriel recommended, Ruby would try to have a conversation with her. Rolling away from several fireballs, Ruby begins, "Toriel...Please! Please...stop this. We don't have to fight."

Toriel remained aloof and continued her magic attacks. Ruby thought momentarily about giving up, but shook that thought from her mind. Ruby Rose is not one to give up so easily, not without a fight. She had to return to her friends, no to her _family_.

Ruby was unsure as to how she would persuade Toriel to stop fighting and make her understand that she had to return home. She opted she would try using her semblance once again, in hopes of being close enough that she could look Toriel in the eyes, so Toriel can see the raw emotions of determination, passion, and desperation, that or convince Toriel to let her go with her puppy dog eyes.

With a burst of speed, Ruby made her attempt. Unfortunately, Toriel sent a ginormous fireball close to Ruby, which sent her skidding across the floor from the force. Ruby slowly got up clutching her left side, her clothes were practically ruined and her body was covered with bruises and scrapes.

Toriel lost her aloof nature momentarily, feeling worry and pity for the child. Toriel could not comprehend why this child would not give up, why did she want to leave Toriel so desperately. The thought of Ruby leaving Toriel, like the other children before her, brought sadness into her heart, and a single tear fell from Toriel's face.

"I know you want to go home, but why...why do you want to leave so desperately, my child? What are you trying to prove? Do you not realize you are safe here, that you will die if you leave me? I promise to protect you," Toriel sobbed out, flames appearing behind her, burning in with the intensity she felt within.

Ruby looked deep into Toriel's eyes, "My family is waiting for me and Zwei. I have a responsibility back on Beacon. I am the leader of team RWBY, they need me and I need them. I can't be their leader if I'm stuck here."

The intense staring contest between the two continued for a few short moments, but it felt like an eternity to them both. Ruby was starting to feel uncomfortable with the intensity, but she refused to back down. Ruby finally broke eye contact, when she felt something wet and slightly cold lick her hand. She looked down and Zwei was staring at Ruby. Ruby shook her head slightly while smiling, picked up the corgi in her arms.

Toriel watched the red-cloaked girl and her dog's interaction silently. When they both looked back at her, Toriel let out a sigh and the flames around her slowly faded away. Tears steadily began to flow from her face to the ground, "I know we don't have much here, but we can have a good life here," a despondent smile graced her features, "Why are you making this difficult?"

Discombobulated, Ruby was unsure how to respond to the question and was uncertain how to react in this situation with the goat humanoid. Therefore, she opted to remain silent, holding Zwei tightly to her chest, uncertainty and suspicion riddling her facial features.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child..." The tears were cascading down Toriel's face, Ruby was confused and she could see Zwei tilt his head in confusion as well.

"No, I understand. You wouldn't be happy stuck down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used tom. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My Expectation... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside for you are...special."

"Uh...thank you?" Ruby was totally confused.

Toriel solemnly giggled, "If you truly wish to leave the RUINS...I will not stop you. But first, would you allow me tend to your wounds and mend your clothing?"

"Oh yeah! I would really like that." Ruby was rubbing her head in embarrassment, while smiling. Zwei jumped from Ruby's arms and barked his agreement.

The trio made their way back to Toriel's home. Once inside, Toriel gave Ruby a red and black striped sweater and a pair of shorts to change into and then began to place bandages on some of Ruby's wounds, but she noticed that some of them were healing slowly.

"Well that's peculiar..."

"Huh? What's peculiar?"

"Well, my child, I noticed that you don't have as wounded as I originally thought and some of your wounds are already healing."

"Oh that's because of my aura."

"Aura?"

"You don't know what aura is?"

"I'm afraid not, my child."

While Toriel continued to tend to her wounds, Ruby proceeded to explain about aura and semblances. She even told Toriel about each of her friends' semblances. Once that was done, Toriel went to look for thread to fix Ruby's clothes. Unfortunately, she could not find any.

"I am sorry, my child, but I am unable to find any thread. I won't be able to mend your clothing," Toriel bowed her head in apology and embarrassment, for she was the one to ruin Ruby's clothes.

"It's okay. Our fight was pretty intense, so don't sweat it."

"Your are too kind, my child. If you would like, why don't you keep the clothes that I just gave you. They seem to fit you well and I have no use for them." Ruby accepted the offer. Toriel gave Ruby her tattered clothes. Ruby decided to keep the tights and her signature red hood, and discarded the rest of her outfit.

Toriel offered Zwei and Ruby lunch, which they accepted. They ate in silence, knowing that they will be parting ways soon.

After lunch, Toriel led Ruby and Zwei towards the RUINS' exit. At the door, she turned around and tried hard not to let the tears fall as she hugged Ruby. Ruby was a bit surprised from the hug, nevertheless Ruby reciprocated the action.

"When you leave...Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

Toriel let go of Ruby and patted Zwei's head before slowly walking away, looking down at the ground. "Wait," Ruby shouted, grabbing Toriel's arm. They stared in each other's eyes, and they could see the tears threatening to fall from their eyes. "Thank you for everything."

Toriel smiled solemnly, "No, thank you. Farewell, my child, Zwei."

Ruby nodded her head in affirmation and started head towards the door leading to the exit. She stopped at the edge of exit and took a deep breathe. Looking down at Zwei, who was looking back at his master while wagging his tail in anticipation. "This is it Zwei. No turning back now. Time for us to start our journey back home."

Zwei barked his agreement. They opened the door and walked down a long hallway. The pair eventually encountered Flowey. Ruby got in a fighting position that Yang taught her, and Zwei growled at the flower.

"Clever. Verrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life a single person. heheheeehee. I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anyone this time. But what will you do when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of dying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting," Flowey laughed evilly.

Ruby had a few words to share with Flowey, but he disappeared into the ground before she had a chance to say anything. Ruby unclenched her fist and took a deep breathe. She wasn't gonna let what a creepy flower said waiver her resolve. She looked to Zwei and he looked just as determine as Ruby. They both moved forwards.

* * *

 **At Beacon Academy:**

Weiss was sitting on her bed, watching Yang pace all around their room. She could see how distraught and furious her friend was. Occasionally, Yang's eyes would flicker from lavender to red.

"I can't take it anymore," Yang finally screamed. She proceeded to stomp out of the room.

Weiss, worried, decided to follow Yang. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna get some answers and find my baby sister." Everybody moved out of Yang's way, no one wanted to experience the blonde beauty's fury, especially right now.

"And how do expect to do that? Roman is under General Ironwood's custody and I highly doubt that he'll allow us to question him."

"I'll think of something."

"Yang you need to calm down and think about this logically."

"I don't have time to calm down and think about this. I gotta find Ruby. She's somewhere in a Grimm infested mountain without her weapon...all alone...unprotected...I-I failed as her older sister." Yang fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands as some tears fell.

Weiss knelt down next to Yang, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know. I failed her as a teammate...as a friend. I promised to be the best teammate...and I failed...I let her down." Now tears were falling down Weiss's face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to both of you in my office," a new voice said. Both girls turned to see Professor Ozpin standing in front of them, with a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked at the girls with sympathy, knowing how it feels to lose someone you love. He handed the girls each a handkerchief. "It concerns the disappearance of Miss Rose."

Both the girls quickly got up, asking the headmaster if he had any news to share about Ruby. "All will be revealed in due time. You wouldn't happen to know where I might find Miss Belladonna, would you?"

Yang growled softly, when she heard Blake's name. Yang was extremely pissed off at Blake. During the ride in the bullhead, they did not utter a single word, but Yang glared holes into the back of Blake's head.

"I'm sorry Professor, but we haven't seen her since we arrived at Beacon," Weiss replied. Weiss looked to the ground, she was also extremely upset with the cat faunas.

"Well that's unfortunate, but I'm sure Miss Belladonna will appear soon."

"For her safety, I hope not," Yang muttered under her breathe.

"I beg your pardon Miss Xiao Long, I didn't quiet hear you."

"Nothing! I said..nothing."

"Very well. Shall we carry on then."

"Of course, Professor," both girls replied.

The walk to Ozpin's office was silent. Weiss would occasionally to take a glance at her partner's sister to see that Yang kept her gaze solely on the ground, with her hands clenched tightly and her bangs covering her eyes.

Once they arrived at Ozpin's office, the pair were shocked to see team JNPR already waiting there. They thought team JNPR were supposed to be well on their way for their mission in a small village.

Ozpin walked over to his chair behind his desk to take a seat. He motioned for everyone to take a seat. "You all may be wondering why I called here you here today. The reason being..."

Ozpin was interrupted mid-sentence when the door opened. Everyone turned their heads to see Glynda and Blake walk inside the office. Blake was trying her best to avoid everyone's stare, but couldn't help looking up towards where she felt Yang's heated glare.

Ozpin cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Thank you for finding Miss Belladonna, Ms. Goodwitch. You are excused. Miss Belladonna, please a seat. Now back to what I was saying. Have any of you heard of the story about Mount Ebott?"

The teens turned to each other in confusion, they never heard of such a place. Pyrrha was the one to speak, "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think we have."

"I'm not surprised. The legend of Mount Ebott has been written off as a fairy tale and throughout the years has slowly faded..."

Yang abruptly got up, slamming her hands on Ozpin's desk. "What the hell does this have to do with Ruby!?"

All of the teens stared at Yang with mixed emotions, not sure what to do.

"Miss Xiao Long, I assure you this has everything to do with Miss Rose."

"Are you sure, because it sounds like you're just telling us about some bullshit fairy tale when we should be searching for MY SISTER." Everyone cast their eyes away from Yang, except Ozpin who stared at Yang with steely eyes. The headmaster realized that the blonde brawler was extremely worried about her younger sister, but her actions and emotions were getting out of control. Just the other day, he received several complaints that Miss Xiao Long had destroyed some school property and gave death threats to those who would talk behind her back about team RWBY.

The tension in the air was suffocating. Time seem to slow down as neither the headmaster nor Yang would back down from the staring contest. Ozpin calmly closed his eyes and sighed. He would have spoken, but a certain cat faunus beat him to the punch. "Yang...I know you're upset, but you can't keep doing...this. You need to control your ang-"

"Shut up! You don't know about anything! Everyone keeps saying they know how I feel...but you don't...You didn't lose a sister...you don't even care that Ruby's missing. You just hid in the shadows...just like you always do." Yang was crying at this point.

"You're wrong! You're wrong...we do care because...we lost a sister too. We understand your feelings, but we're not letting our emotions get in the way. Losing control of our emotions will only make it harder to find Ruby." Blake got up and approached her partner. "Yang...I'm sorry for being a...coward and not looking more concerned when Ruby went missing...I should have defended you and Weiss...I should have searched for Ruby..."

"W-why didn't you?" Yang wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I thought that once we had Roman...he could tell us about what the White Fang were planning. Then we could question him about Ruby. I lost track of what's important. I realized how stupid I was being once we got inside the bullhead. I was wrong to leave Ruby behind, and that is something that is unforgivable...but I want to fix my mistakes. I want to find Ruby, no matter what it takes."

Yang pulled the cat faunus into a hug, which Blake reciprocated.

"I too want to find Ruby, no matter the cost," Weiss seconded rising up from her seat and approaching the two girls. Yang pulled her into the hug as well.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we all are willing to find Ruby, no matter what," Jaune spoke for his team. The trio turned to see the determined look on each member of JNPR.

Ozpin cleared his throat, and all the teens gave their attention to the headmaster. "I'm glad to see how committed you all are to finding Ruby. Now, I do believe Miss Xiao Long you were questioning what significance the story of Mount Ebott has on Ruby's disappearance. Well allow me to enlighten you all. For you see, I have reason to believe that Ruby is currently somewhere in Mount Ebott...the Underground to be exact."

"So where's Mount Ebott and why haven't you found Ruby underneath the mountain yet," Jaune asked.

"Well it's not that simple, Mr. Arc."

"Excuse my forwardness,but why not Professor," Weiss asked.

"To answer your question, I must first tell you about the legend about Mount Ebott and a war that happened so long ago..."

* * *

 **Elsewhere on Beacon's Campus**

"I can't believe that bozo ruined all of Cinder's plans, just because he couldn't take care of four stupid little girls," Emerald said allowed in annoyance to Mercury who was reading. "She shouldn't have left that idiot on his own to be in charge of such an important part of our plans. If only Cinder let that ice cream loving psychopath with Roman, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Careful, you don't want Neo to overhear what you're saying about that orange-haired loser," Mercury responded nonchalantly, turning a page in the comic that he stole.

"As if I care-"

"My, my Emerald. You should really be careful of what you say. You know that Neo had to take care of our...little problem," Cinder said, walking into their dorm room with Neo right behind her. Neo gave the two a death glare. Mercury and Emerald both stood up straight when they immediately saw Cinder. "I really do hope you weren't questioning my decisions...for your sake of course." Cinder approached Emerald, and held her chin in her hand.

"Of course not Cinder. I would never." Emerald looked like a frighten lamb.

Cinder chuckled in amusement. "That's a good little girl." She let go of Emerald and walked to take a seat at the desk. "Although we might be experiencing a minor setback, are plans should continue moving forward as long as the Vytal Festival is still occurring."

"Yeah that might be a slight problem," Mercury voiced.

"Do tell what this problem is."

"Well I was heard some rumors around campus that they might postpone the Vytal Festival, or cancel it all together."

"You know you shouldn't waste my time with rumors. However, if these rumors turn out to be true then it may cause us problems down the road. Did you hear why this might occur?"

"Unfortunately I did not."

"I-I did," Emerald said. Cinder motioned for her to continue. "Oh, um...apparently a student went missing during her mission and two of the teams that were going to participate in the festival are going to search for her. They say that Ozpin may send more people, but no one knows for sure."

"I wonder what's so special about this student that they're willing to cancel the Vytal Festival," Mercury asked outloud to no one in particular.

"Strange indeed. I want you three to find out more information about this little situation, while I go take care of some other business."


End file.
